ragnarokfandomcom-20200223-history
Level 10 Cookbook
| image = Image:RO_Cookbook(Level10).png | imagewidth = | caption = The book's info window. | type = Readable Book | effects = Allows the crafting of Level 10 food items. | weight = 1 | source = Maya Purple | buy = -- | sell = 500 Zeny }} Level 10 Recipes "The book details the classified culinary secrets of Prontera's greatest royal chefs. True masters only." In-Game Text Vicissitudinous story of the Rune-Midgarts Kingdom's very first female chef! This book has become a best-seller because it contains this woman's cooking recipes that which perfectly display her passion for cooking. This copy is also specially autographed by the author. Steamed Tongue: Ingredients: 20 Tongues, 1 Pot, 1 Alcohol, 2 Aloe Vera, 1 Spicy Sauce, 5 Royal Jellys, 10 Yggdrasil Leaves, 2 Blue Potions Directions: #Pour clear broth and Alcohol into a pot and boil. #Parboil Tongues with the clear broth. #Cut Aloe Vera into diagonal slices and garnish a plate by lining its rim with the Aloe Vera. #Remove skin, muscle, and tendons from the parboiled Tongues and mix the Tongues with Spicy Sauce. #Serve the Tongue salad on the plate with Spicy Sauce to taste. Dragon Breath Cocktail: Sticky, full-flavored cocktail that warms your stomach! Ingredients: 10 Maneater Roots, 1 Singing Plant, 5 Aloe Leaflets, 5 Royal Jellys, 5 Lemons, 5 Prickly Fruits, 1 Yggdrasil Berry, 10 Blue Herbs Directions: #Dry and pulverize the Singing Plant. #Wash and chop up Maneater Roots. Wash Prickly Fruits. #Wrap the chopped Maneater Roots with Aloe Leaflets. Boil and simmer the wrapped Maneater Roots and Prickly Fruits for at least 2 hours. #Skim the broth by using a sieve or a cotton cloth to make the cocktail. #Refridgerate the cocktail and drink with Ice, Royal Jellys, and a Lemon slice to taste. Hvergelmir's Tonic: Alcoholic drink made with water from a legendary pond. Ingredients: 1 Yggdrasil Berry, 10 Ice Cubics, 10 Bacillus, 4 Royal Jellys, 3 Concentration Potions, 5 Alcohol, 2 Prickly Fruits, 1 Illusion Flower Directions: #Wash and peel the Yggdrasil Berry and Prickly Fruits. #Put Bacillus, Alcohol, well-dried Illusion Flower, and Concentration Potions into a pot and close the lid so it's airtight. Let the contents age for about a week. #Pour the aged Concentration Potions, Royal Jellys, and skinned fruits into an oak barrel and let it age for at least a year. The tonic's taste varies depending on how long it is aged. #Skim the aged drink with a sieve or cotton cloth and then bottle it. Steamed Desert Scorpions: Desert Scorpions steamed under hot desert sand. Ingredients: 20 Scorpion Tails, 20 Scorpion Nippers, 2 Aloe Vera, 3 Yggdrasil Leaves, 3 Bitter Herbs, 10 Royal Jellys, 1 Spicy Sauce, 1 Pot Directions: #Remove the poison glands from the Scorpion Tails and wash them along with the nippers. #Mix Aloe Vera juice, chopped Yggdrasil Leaves, Royal Jellys, and Spicy Sauce with water to make the marinade. #Soak Scorpion Tails and Nippers in the marinade for 10 hours and then move those ingredients to a pot and close the lid so it's airtight. #Dig a hole in desert sand, place the pot in the hole around 10 AM when the Sograt Desert sand is at its strongest. Cover the pot with sand and then remove the pot around 5 PM. #Serve the steamed Desert Scorpion Tails and Nippers on a plate. Stew of Immortality: A dish rumored to be sought by an eastern emperor to attain immortal life. Ingredients: 20 Immortal Hearts, 10 Mementos, 1 Yggdrasil Seed, 2 Anodynes, 10 Heart of Mermaids, 2 Spicy Sauce, 10 Amulets, 2 Bitter Herbs Directions: #Wash and cut the Immortal Hearts into squares. Be careful since the hearts squirm, especially when you cut them. #Pick out small Hearts of Mermaids and wash them under running water. #Fry the Immortal Hearts, Spicy Sauce, and Amulet strips altogether. #Move them to a pot, add water and pulverized Mementos, and boil. #When it starts boiling, add Hearts of Mermaids and continue boiling until the hearts are well-cooked. #Add chopped Bitter Herbs and Yggdrasil Seed and simmer until it comes to a boil again. Cooked Nine Tail's Tails: Eat this dish and become strong enough to defeat and cook Moonlight Flower! Ingredients: 10 Nine Tails, 2 Four-Leaf Clovers, 10 Maneater Roots, 10 Sharp Leaves, 4 Yggdrasil Leaves, 1 Savory Sauce, 1 Yellow Spice, 2 Izidors Directions: #Skin the Nine Tails and wash under running water. Parboil the skinned Nine Tails and then drain the excess water and fat. #Wash and chop the Maneater Roots. Parboil the Shrp Leaves and cut them into halves. #Mix the chopped Yggdrasil Leaves, Izidor, Savory Sauce, and Yellow Spice to make sauce. #Marinate the Nine Tails in the sauce. #Pour the sauce and marinated Nine Tails into a pot, add 1 cup of meat broth, and boil. #When it boils, reduce heat, add Four-Leaf Clovers, and then simmer it down. (Do not add Four-Leaf Clovers before the mixture boils because the leaf color will become too yellow.) See Also *Level 1 Cookbook *Level 2 Cookbook *Level 3 Cookbook *Level 4 Cookbook *Level 5 Cookbook *Level 6 Cookbook *Level 7 Cookbook *Level 8 Cookbook *Level 9 Cookbook External Links *iRO Wiki Database *Divine Pride Database Category:Readable Book